


Rapture's Touch

by Araminia16



Series: Rapture [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Caleb is a bit of a chatty dom, F/F, F/M, Face Sitting, I haven't actually read the D&D rules much for the newest edition, Multi, Smut, Threesome, bisexual jester, but don't actually do anything together, just friends helping friends, polynein (A little), so much smut i'm actually sort of proud of my first written threesome guys, some imagination regarding Tiefling biology, the empire siblings are okay with this, zemnian is sexy when it comes from him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 20:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araminia16/pseuds/Araminia16
Summary: Jester eats a chocolate and it ends in a threesome between her two favorite empire siblings. What's a little help between friends after all?





	Rapture's Touch

**Author's Note:**

> So there's about 7k words before the smut. I really liked my character building but if you came here for smut just Ctrl+F and search &*&*&*&. Either way I hope you enjoy! I really enjoyed writing it.

Jester dangled her legs over the edge of the cart away from the others as she rummaged through her bag for one of the sweets she bought from home. The promise of a pleasurable experience too interesting for her to ignore. When she pulled out the small round chocolate from inside she regarded it unimpressed but popped it into her mouth anyway. The flavor burst over her tongue and she almost moaned from the way it sparked her tastebuds until she swallowed it down. 

Afterward she felt a little strange. A little queasy maybe but it could have just been the richness of her dessert after so much savory food. The dull pain was almost ignorable the first day. 

Less so the second day but she still chattered on as they rode on horseback and in the cart about her home and each and every little thing that caught her eye. 

The third day she knew this couldn’t be a stomach ache since it traveled lower but decided to ignore it anyway. It had to go away eventually. 

The fourth day it hurt. She quieted though tried to keep up the joviality the group expected of her and one she enjoyed displaying. 

The fifth day she had a strange feeling that this was something she should know about. Something her mother or someone must have told her about when she was little but the thoughts flitted away like butterflies upon a north wind. She loved butterflies. It was the fifth day she attempted a Cure Wounds spell but despite a warmth in her limbs there was no change.

The sixth day she was in pain and kept one hand crossed over her belly while she rode in the back of the cart and chattered on in distraction, “So then when my mama wasn’t looking I stole the man’s buckle. The one he really really liked so much that he bragged on and on about it, you know because he really wasn’t being very nice to my mama and no one is mean to my mama you know.” 

Beau chuckled from up atop the cart next to Caduceus who seemed amused by her story as she grinned through false joy up at them then back down. “I was just six then and I knew the Traveler would be so proud of me and he was.” 

“Did he ever find out about it?” Fjord chimed in.

“I mean he caused a little bit of a scene and accused Blud of stealing from him but Blud didn’t like that very much at all so he threw him out but no one knew about me then.”

“Did your mother punish you?” Caleb inquired from across the cart while his eyes scanned a book in his hand. 

“Well. She talked to me a little bit and told me it was not very nice to steal things but my mama would never punish me. She loves me too much and I was so very cute back then you know?” She grinned again to hide the grimace from the pain in her belly. It was really good that they hadn’t had to fight anyone because that would really suck. 

“I wish my parents were like that.” Beau responded, “I might have liked them more.”

When they made camp that night Jester had to really get creative with how she jumped off the cart as her stomach cramped up with each movement. Maybe she would ask Caduceus for tea or something to help. Wishing it gone didn’t seem to be helping much at all. Nor did the Lesser Restoration she tried on herself. 

When the fire seemed warm and dinner cooking Jester mosied over to the pink haired firbolg and sat down next to him. 

He stirred the pot of pretty good smelling food and looked over at her with the small smile he seemed to always have on his face. It was really nice. “Hey Jester. How are you doing tonight?” 

“Oh. I’m good but I just wanted to ask you since you have all that really cool tea if you had anything for like a stomach ache or cramps. I think I must have eaten something bad and it’s kind of hurting so if you had anything I would really appreciate it if you could make me some. Or I could make it if you give me the stuff. I don’t mind since you seem busy an all.” 

“Of course. Let me finish this up and I’ll make you something. Don’t you worry about it at all. Do you think you’ll want dinner or just the tea?” 

“Oh, I think I should keep my strength up don’t you? Just in case. I don’t feel like I’m going to be sick all over everything it just kind of hurts a little.” That was a lie. It hurt a lot but she didn’t want to seem like a baby or anything. 

“Good. Just go rest and I’ll bring you both, okay?” 

Jester nodded and wrapped her arms around the firbolg in a quick hug. “Thank you so much!” 

“No problem. Hey. I think I’ll make you something stronger. You seem really warm too. Warmer than usual.” 

“I do? I don’t feel bad that way. Like a fever.” She didn’t. 

“Okay. Well go rest anyway.”

Jester picked a spot near Beau as she had grown used to sleeping nearby the strong willed monk. It was quick work to roll out her blankets and little pillow she used to sleep with as she took Sprinkle out of her hood and let the weasel play around the underbrush while she fed it berries she picked along the road. Watching him play made her feel a little better for a while. 

“Here, Jester. Drink this up and you should feel much better.” Caduceus walked over slowly and handed her a bowl of some kind of soup and a cup filled with dark golden brown liquid. They both smelled really pretty great and Jester waited a while before she ate and sipped hot liquids down. 

Afterward she could say the pain wasn’t really all that bad anymore. Maybe she would be able to get some good sleep now. It was pretty tiring being in pain and at night she maybe was getting a little sleep deprived. 

The next morning she did not feel well at all. Despite her maybe restful night’s sleep she felt exhausted and heavy and her belly hurt again. Luckily Caduceus seemed to sense his fellow Cleric’s need and brought her another cup of tea. Despite the heat she drank it down quickly but this time it didn’t seem to help at all. 

With more effort than she thought she should have made she rose and packed up her blankets with barely a hello to anyone and sat up in the cart as she held her hand over her belly again. She caught Caleb with his gaze on her a few times with an unreadable expression on his stubbled face as she summoned up strength from somewhere to chat with the other members of the Mighty Nien. Maybe they would come to a town soon and she would be able to find a healer for this stupid pain. 

Seven days now and Jester felt like shit. No pretty words for it. She hurt and she knew it was just a matter of time when the rest of them found out and well she didn’t know what they would do. Maybe fuss over her or insist on sending her back home or something. Jester wasn’t really thinking straight and she knew it would be bad if anyone else found out. 

Beau caught her as she stumbled out of the cart. “Hey. Are you okay?” 

Beau’s hand felt really nice on her arm and her cramping seemed to fade a little while her head cleared enough to stutter out, “Yeah. Of course. I just tripped a little bit I think. Not a big deal. You are really fast aren’t you? Thanks Beau. I’ll just go over here and try not to trip on anything else.” 

The moment she released Jester the pain returned in a smooth wave and she gritted her teeth against it before she straightened her back and picked a spot to set up her bedroll. 

It was that night that was the worst as she curled up in a ball after her watch with Nott and shook as tears flowed freely from her eyes. Was she dying? That would be bad. Maybe she should tell someone. 

As she shook and mulled over her current situation a palm descended onto her clothed shoulder and she stiffened with a small sound. “Jester. Vergib mir. Are you well? I thought I heard you--Scheisse.” He whispered as she rolled over to face bright eyes filled with worry. “Blueberry. What is the matter?” 

“I’m fine Cayleb. Just a stomach ache.”

“Nein. Stomach trouble would not make you cry like this.” 

“It’s hurt for days Cayleb.” She admitted softly as the rest of the Nein slept. “Like a week. I thought it was just something I ate. Sometimes I don’t make very good choices you know but then it didn’t go away. I tried to cast Cure Wounds and Lesser Restoration and Caduceus even made me some tea but nothing helps. What if I’m dying?” 

“Don’t be silly Liebling. I’m sure you aren’t dying, ja? You might have caught something latent from something we fought before. I’ll look into my books. In the morning you will let the rest of them know, ja?” 

“No.” Jester shook her head. “Then everyone will worry. I don’t want them to worry. There’s already so much going on you know. I’ll be fine. I was just being a baby about it. Okay. Don’t tell them, please?” 

Caleb look as if he were about to protest with his jaw tense in the firelight before he nodded, “Fein. But they won’t be pleased if they know you’ve kept it from them.” He knew from experience this group hardly liked secrets if they could put the rest of them in danger. 

Jester reached over to take Caleb’s hand and when their flesh touched her pain seemed to lessen again as she grinned at him, “Thank you, Cayleb. I know you were my favorite for a reason.” 

The next morning she moved sluggishly and caught a few concerned glances from the rest of her companions as she decided to haul her tired and sore body up into the driver’s seat next to Beau. The darkly tanned human gave her a small smile that she returned as she snapped the reins and they started up. 

A few times she found her head atop Beau’s shoulder and it seemed to make her feel a little better as she dozed. “Hey.” Beau murmured about halfway through the day. 

“Hmm?” Jester breathed out in her state of half consciousness. 

“Are you okay? You seem tired.”

“Just haven’t been getting very good sleep.” Jester still took watch with the rest of the Nein despite her pain and managed to have some nice conversations with Nott and Yasha in the process. 

“Okay. Well just let me know if I can help, okay? I hate to see you down like the rest of us.” 

“Of course, Beau. I’m sure it will be fine.” Jester answered sleepily as she shifted and rolled with the motion of the cart. 

That night Jester didn’t eat. After they camped for the night the pain felt worse than before and more of her friends were watching her. 

“Jester. Aren’t you hungry? Even though I think sometimes Mr. Clay has strange tastes he makes pretty good stuff.” Nott trotted over to her with a bowl and she smiled and waved him off. 

“I think I had a bad pastry or something from my bag. I’ll be fine for now. Thank you so much for offering though, Nott.” She summoned up a smile and Nott seemed to narrow her eyes at Jester but nodded instead of interrogating further and took up residence next to Yasha of all people. 

The pale barbarian stared at Jester unerringly as she ate her own food. Her larger friend was one of few words but the words she did say meant so much more because of that. 

Fjord even came over to sit next to her after her silence for the day and asked after her. Weeks ago it would have made her ecstatic to have his attention but after everything that happened she wasn’t sure if she liked the idea of Fjord or himself the way he was. Sure he was handsome and gave her the first sort of kiss she ever had but there was something different now. Jester assured him she was fine and he stammered and blushed as he fled her presence after a particularly risque joke. 

Beau and Caleb were the first on watch and when the rest of the group settled down for the night she made a comment about needing to pee and crept a little way away from the group. 

When she was far enough away she cast Message, “Mama. I hope you aren’t busy but I have a big problem. I’ve been sick for the past few days and I don’t know what--.” She felt the magic cut off and almost cursed. 

There was a pause before a sleepy reply filtered through, “My Jester? I’m never too busy for you, Sapphire. Sick? What do you mean sick? Are your friends taking care of you? Tell me more--.” Her mother’s voice faded and she sighed before casting it again. 

“Yes mama. They are looking after me. But it's been a lot of days. Like a whole week and my belly hurts and I can’t--.” 

“Jester darling it sounds awful. You should be home and letting me take care of you. A whole week? Did you eat something on the--.”

Cast again for the last time, “I thought so mama but it hurts so bad. I can’t sleep.I haven’t eaten anything bad. Just the normal stuff you know. Well there--.”

“Oh my sweet Sapphire. You should rest. The road is a terrible place for someone as sweet as you. Are you sure you didn’t catch--?” 

Jester growled and groaned at the ended conversation before she had to actually pee and head back. When she returned Beau and Caleb looked pretty cozy in conversation but she didn’t care. She was so tired that she just tried to curl up and fall asleep. 

“What the fuck is going on with Jester?” Beau hissed out as the tiefling left their vicinity.

“You think I know? She’s not well.”

“She’s a cleric. Can’t she fix this?” 

“Nein. Apparently not. She’s tried or so she says. Caduceus is unsure what ails her as well.” 

“ She’s got shadows under her eyes the size of her fists. And she practically drooled on my shoulder all day today.” 

“Ja. I’ve been trying to think of ailments that would cause this but I can’t recall anything natural that would do this without killing her.” 

“Maybe it’s a tiefling thing. Do you know much about them?” 

“That’s like asking you if you know the humans across the sea. There are many varieties of tiefling that come from the Nine Hells. I don’t even know what kind she is.” 

They watched Jester stumble back to her blankets and curl up into a whimpering ball before they shifted and sighed, keeping an eye out for any danger. 

Luckily nothing showed up while they were on watch but a few kobolds came upon them as Nott and Fjord roused the camp and the sounds of battle erupted from the shrill cries of the yipping dog men. 

Jester scrambled up and leaned against a tree as the rest of them charged into battle. Fjord threw his dark energy into two of them as Yasha roared in rage before taking a swing at one and cleaving it nearly in two. She felt the rush of fire as Caleb shot a bolt into one nearby. Nott fired a crossbow with a battle cry of her own and Beau made beautiful artsy kicks and spins into a few of them as well. Caduceus was behind her and she couldn’t see what he was doing but a snarling yip to her side drew her attention as one leapt out from the darkness nearby to slash at her. Jester managed to scramble out of the way as she concentrated on a sacred flame but she failed to manifest it when a dull cramp distracted her as the kobold slashed. She gave a cry of pain as the dagger slid along the skin of one thigh and Jester stumbled back. This time her Sacred flame caught and the kobold shrieked as a blur of blue stomped onto the creature effectively snapping its neck. The monk sank down to her and placed her hand onto Jester’s leg, “What happened? Are you okay?” 

Beau’s hand felt so good on her skin, “More. Can you do that more please?” Jester breathed out without thinking and Beau retracted her hand with concern. 

“More what, Jessie? What are you talking about?” 

“No-nothing I guess. I must still be asleep a bit yeah. I’m fine.” Jester stammered out before she cast a Cure Wounds on her leg and the cut sealed up with just a pink mark left behind. “See. All better. Are you okay?”

“Fine. Everyone else is good.”

“Jester. Are you well?” Caleb’s voice came from nearby. 

“Yeah. Cayleb. Just great. I was having a really good dream when these stupid things woke me up.” 

“Maybe you can dream of it again when you sleep again.” Yasha’s soft voice brought a smile to the blue tiefling’s lips. 

“Yeah. That would be really pretty great. Do we have much sleep left?” 

“A couple hours.” Caduceus noted. “I’m pretty rested. I can take another watch as soon as we move these from here.” 

The next morning brought Jester back to the inside of the cart nestled strangely close to Caleb but it felt nice. She didn’t really care about what he was writing or anything though the sight of a quill in hand made her think of her own notebook. There hadn’t been much writing since this pain has made her life hellish and awful. 

Yasha was on the other side and occasionally the Aasimar looked over at her with concern while they rode on in silence. 

Sometime as Jester’s belly cramped horribly she let out the quietest whimper and blue eyes met purple and he seemed on the cusp of speaking when he stopped and instead put away his parchment and ink and pulled out a book to read. Sometime later Jester found his hand on her arm with his thumb on her flesh. The appendage circled her blue skin and her belly felt better again. 

Jester wasn’t stupid but sometimes it took a while for things to sink in. Every time someone touched her she felt better. Beau and Caleb and even Yasha and Caduceus when they reached over in a stray moment to catch her attention. That had to be important somehow but that could wait as she relaxed into Caleb and napped in a somewhat restful sleep. 

Jester wasn’t sure what possessed her to creep away from camp and lie out on the grass under some trees. The pains cramped her lower belly and she tried to relax before a strange thought came to her. It had been a while since she last touched herself. Maybe an orgasm might make her feel better. It helped from before she found she could heal herself and had headaches or bled sometimes with the other parts of her that weren’t part fiend. 

Though they might come looking for her...oh well. Jester hauled her skirts just up at her thighs as she settled onto the ground and concentrated on her books. The words that made her the slickest and in a little bit of time she had one hand on her breast and the other under her tights as she worked her body expertly. Release wound tight in her belly before she came apart in something that could be considered relaxing with her limited time and by the time she was done her belly actually did feel a little better. Maybe she had just gone too long without a little bit of love to herself.. 

The next morning she came to consciousness with raging pain in her belly and doubled over with a choked noise muffled into her pillow. Tears burned at her eyes while she inhaled with mouth wide open and agony wracked her body. 

Caleb rushed over to her when he heard her pained outburst, “Liebling.” 

“Cayleb.” She cried and reached for him. “I can’t anymore. It just hurts really bad.” She buried her head into his neck and sobbed as the rest of the Nien started to stir. “I don’t know what to do, Cayleb.” 

“Ja, Blueberry. Wir finden sie hilfe. Help. There’s a village not too far away. No more tears. I can’t bear it to see you cry.” 

Jester smiled and hugged tighter. She knew Caleb had trouble with physical affection and it meant a lot to her that he let her hold him. “You can’t see me.” She teased. 

“Hey. What’s wrong with Jester?” 

“She’s ill. We have to make a stop up ahead.” But while he spoke the cogs of his keen mind turned around what Jester had told him. “Help her up.”

“Is it contagious?” Nott asked from nearby.

“I do not believe so.” Caleb disentagled his body from her arms as Yasha plodded over and lifted Jester up into her arms. Caleb ignored the spike of jealousy at the way she threw her arms around the barbarian. 

“Good.”

“She said something about a stomach condition a few days ago. I gave her some tea that should have helped but she didn’t ask for more. I should have asked after her.” Caduceus’s soft cadence followed the rest of them to the cart as Fjord set up a little bed for Jester made of blankets and a pillow then Yasha laid her into it. 

Jester moaned while she closed her bright purple eyes and curled up into herself while the rest of them piled where they would on cart and horseback and set a faster than normal pace for the village. They barely paid attention to the signage out front before they were asking after a healer an hour or two later.

They were directed to a small hut and a wise woman. 

The wise woman was hardly any help though she did say the ailment seemed to be magical or biological and set them to the tavern to rest. 

Beau took a protective vigil over Jester in the room she claimed for the two of them while Caleb used his newfound knowledge to meditate on an answer. 

“I wish I had more of that candy. It tasted so good I think it would help.” Jester muttered from her bed and Beau looked up from her cross-legged position nearby on the floor. 

“Candy. Are you seriously thinking about sweets at a time like this?” 

“Well yeah. I always think about sweets, Beau.” Jester whined as another pain cramped her belly. 

“That and dicks.” 

“I don’t always think about dicks, Beau. I just like to draw them. They look funny and I’ve seen a lot of them.” 

“Fair point. So what was this chocolate thing you are talking about? It sounds kinda cool.”

“It was called Rapture’s Touch. The man who sold it to me told me I would have plenty of fun with it but it was a pretty small candy so I don’t know why he would think it would last me a long time. Because it didn’t.” She pouted and Beau noticed her lavender gaze dark with pain and a touch of sweat on her brow.

“So when did you eat this candy? Like back in Nicodranas?” 

“No. I saved it. I had to have something for the road you know. We go a really long time without any sweets at all. I had it like a week ago. Before I started getting sick.” 

Something in Beau’s mind clicked into place with such clarity she was surprised a light didn’t appear above her head. “Hey. Do you want something to drink?” 

“Uh. No. Well. Maybe like some water or milk or something.” 

“I’ll get it.”

Beau stood and raced out of the room to find Caleb. He would be the most likely to know about strange Nicodranas delicacies. Him or Fjord but she would try Caleb first. 

“Hey Widogast. I have something to ask you.” She found him in his room on the other side of the tavern common room. “Where’s Nott?” The goblin wasn’t usually far from him. 

“She’s out with Caduceus. Is that all you wanted to inquire about? I’m a little preoccupied at the moment.” He sat on his bed with several pieces of parchment nearby and a book. 

“Kind of. Jester says she ate a candy of some kind just before she got sick. Have you ever heard of Rapture’s Touch?”

“A candy? You think a sweet caused her ailment?”

“None of the rest of us are sick. We’ve all been the same places and eaten the same things. The only other thing is that she’s a Tiefling but I think that makes her less likely to get sick with normal stuff right?” 

“I mean you might be correct, Beauregard. Someone could have attempted to poison her but her healing spells should have taken care of toxins.”

“What if it wasn’t a toxin?” 

“What are you suggesting then?” 

“Well she also said that the man who sold it to her said she would have plenty of fun with it or something. Maybe it’s--.” 

“Halt. Am I to believe that you think Jester is under the influence of an aphrodisiac. Nien. If that were the case she would have done something very embarrassing already.”

“Maybe because she’s a Tiefling it’s done something different. I don’t know. I’m just saying I had a theory. It’s probably shit. But anyway, I need to get her a drink. She’s pretty bad honestly. I hate it.” Beau ducked out of the room and picked up the drinks. 

“Thank you Beau. You’re the best.” Jester muttered and sipped at the milk. “Hey. I have a weird question and you can totally tell me no if you want but my mama would always snuggle with me when I was sick. I even faked it sometimes so she would come to my room and hold me. Could you--? No. Nevermind. It’s stupid. I’m sorry.” 

“No. Jessie. It’s not stupid. We’ve slept in the same bed before and stuff. It’s not that weird. We’re best friends right? Best friends help each other when they need it I think. I haven’t had much luck with friends so I could be fucking it up but-- scoot over a bit.” Beau hopped up and balanced on one foot then stepped onto the thin mattress with bare feet. It took some maneuvering in the space allotted but she spooned Jester with the covers between them. The monk’s heart picked up speed as Jester settled into her with a soft sigh. This was just like usual. Nothing different about cuddling with her friend in bed and she should not enjoy it. At all. 

Beau stroked lifted her free hand and stroked Jester’s soft blue hair careful to avoid her horns because it was something she would have wanted her family to have done for her when she was sick. But her family was fucked up enough so that was out. 

Jester’s breathing evened out a few minutes later and her body seemed to relax into cradle of Beau’s body as well as the bed. Beau could have moved. Her job to help her friend was done...but she was selfish and stupid and self punishing and so she moved her hand from Jester’s hair and settled it onto the Tiefling’s waist. She breathed in the unique scent of Jester as she stared at Jester’s pointed ear and horns in the mess of blue hair. 

The chance to escape closed off when Jester shifted and turned onto her back. Damnit. She was so damned adorable. Freckled face and nose scrunched up a moment before her expression smoothed and she turned to Beau with another soft noise which tugged at Beau’s chest. 

There was a soft knock at the door before it swung open carefully to reveal their hobo wizard who stopped in shock at the intimate scene before him before he walked forward and shut the door behind him. “You look comfortable.” Caleb picked up a chair and carried it over to the bed so he could talk to Beau. 

“She wanted a cuddle. It was the least I could do.” Beau whispered back while Jester slept on. 

“It wasn’t for you at all then? Because you aren’t as touch starved as the rest of us?” 

“Shut up.” Beau fired back, still quiet but didn’t deny it. 

“The chocolate did nothing to our little blueberry. Except provide her some measure of enjoyment from consumption.” Caleb reached forward and brushed his fingers along strands of her hair without thinking. “Ziemlich.” He commented before he dropped his hand. 

“So she’s just sick?” 

“No. And yes. It is complicated. Ja?” He sighed. “Her body is ready for offspring. The fever. You feel it, ja? The heat from her is a side effect.” 

“So she needs to have sex or something to make babies?” 

“Nien. Nein. Not exactly. It will go away on it’s own I think but intercourse would speed it along.”

“Ah. Well, Caleb. I think that will be a problem.”

“Well obviously. She’s not involved with anyone I know about. And there doesn’t have to be children.”

“No. I mean. I think she’s still a virgin. There some stuff she’s said to me that make me think she isn’t really as experienced as she makes us think she is.” 

“Ah. That would be a big problem then wouldn’t it?” 

“Well we can tell her when she wakes up. I mean. Look at her. She’s exhausted from this stupid thing. We can wait here until the fever breaks. How long does that take?”

“I’m not sure. Weeks maybe? Or days? It’s not exact, ja?” He drug a hand through his reddened locks. “Scheisse.”

“Hey so not to be rude or anything but I really have to pee. Can you stay here so she doesn’t like wake up and freak out being alone?”

“Ja.” He nodded. 

Beau nimbly extracted her body from Jester and crept out of the room. 

Caleb stared at Jester with what some might consider longing. He wouldn’t because he was a selfish, horrible person who murdered his parents. He should not long for someone as bright and beautiful as Jester Lavorre. Predictably as with all things in Caleb’s life Jester stirred and moaned softly while a lazy purple eye peeked out from blue lid and she smiled. Smiled at what she saw. At him. The piece of shit human sitting next to her. Her hand lifted from the bed slowly and he felt fingers drag at the short beard on his face. “Hello Cayleb. It’s rude to watch people sleep you know.” She hummed and pressed her fingers into his cheek and chin firmly. “I don’t know if I like your beard, Cayleb. But I like you.” She winked at him before a wince caught the edge of the emotion and he lifted his hand to press onto hers. 

“I like you as well, Liebling.” 

“What does that mean Leeb-leeng?” 

“How are you feeling?” He dodged the question expertly. 

“Okay. Sleepy. The pain’s coming back now.” 

“I have something to tell you about that soon.”

“Oh? Are you going to fix me, Cayleb?” 

“I’m not sure about that but I will try to help if I can.” 

“Good.” 

Beau returned as Jester shifted and took her hand from Caleb’s beard to sit up. “So she did wake up.”

“I did. You were a comfy bed, Beau. We should snuggle more often.” Another wince and she brought her hand up to her belly to press down on it. 

“Yeah well…” Beau trailed off, at a loss for words. 

“Cayleb says he can fix me.” 

“I can tell you what is the matter but I’m not sure if I would be the best one to fix you.” 

“Well then you should tell me.” 

“Ah. Well. It’s something your mother should have explained to you when you were younger.” 

“I’m still pretty young, Cayleb.”

“Ja, well you are maturing and your body is letting you know.”

“Maturing? That’s a big word Cayleb. Oh. Huh. Well that makes sense now. Mama told me it would come sometime but I think she thought I would be older. Mama would have found me someone to help if I was back home. I tried to masturbate but it didn’t help. I do that when I have headaches but it wasn’t very good you know. When you hurt you can’t really get turned on.” 

“Ja. I imagine it would be quite difficult. Do you know how long it will last?”

“Mama said a few days with help. But I don’t have any help.”

“Nein. I mean if you want I can retrieve Fjord or--.” 

“No. I don’t want Fjord.”

“What do you want to do, Jester?” Beau piped up from her position near the door. 

Jester seemed to look thoughtful, “Well Beau you are my best friend, right? You could help me.” 

Beau’s brain seemed to crash to a halt as she stared blankly at Jester. “Uh. What?” 

“Well you don’t have to help me if you don’t want to I just know that you like girls and I like you a lot too so it would be pretty okay. Just friends helping each other, right? We don’t have to get married or anything after. Or if you don’t want to I can ask Cayleb. I like him a lot too. He’s got nice eyes and stuff even though I’m not sure if I want to have sex because I have to with like a penis and everything. Even though your penis is pretty good looking too like Molly’s. I think I want to have like a romance and stuff but we are all friends here and friends help each other. I think it wouldn’t be too long if you helped me then we can be back on the road. See. Problem solved.” Sometimes when Jester was nervous she tended to ramble on and as the two of her friends stared at her like she had grown another head she kept on until she ran out of words.

Beau could swear that this was some sort of nightmare wrapped up in a dream while she tried to think of a response. “Uuhhhh. Huh. I’m not sure…” She trailed off and shrugged her shoulders helplessly as dark eyes searched out Calebs. 

“I would not wish to take your first experience from you by necessity. You deserve as much of what happens in your books as you are able.” Caleb pulled the words from somewhere within as he cursed his existence. This would be a good thing he would do. A way for him to not take what she offered like the selfish craven thing he was. 

“Oh. Okay. I get it. Thank you for staying with me Cayleb and Beau. I think I’ll be fine. Just tell Nott that we will start moving again as soon as I feel better, okay?” The blue freckled Tiefling smiled at the two of them sweetly though it did not quite reach her eyes. “I think I want to lie down a while. Can I be alone?” 

“Yeah. Yeah, Jester. We’ll leave you alone for now.” 

“Thanks.” She turned away from the two of them and settled down in a curled up ball. 

Beau and Caleb shared a look before they exited the room and shut the door firmly behind them. “So. That was weird, right? Totally weird.” 

“Indeed, Beauregard. Let us find something to do in this small town then.”

Caduceus knocked on Jester’s door a while later and a small sound answered, “Come in.” 

“Hello Miss Jester. How are you feeling? I thought you might like some tea and company but if I’m wrong feel free to send me away.” 

Jester quickly wiped tear tracks from her eyes hopefully out of the notice of her fellow Cleric. He noticed but decided to keep that to himself. “It’s fine, Caduceus. I’m still not feeling very well.”

“That’s too bad. Why didn’t you say anything sooner? We could have stopped and let you rest a while.” 

“I didn’t want to slow us down or seem like a weakling or anything. It was dumb.”

“No. No. Not dumb. Do you think some more of the tea I made you from before would help?”

“It might but that’s not what I need.”

That sparked his interest, “Oh? Do you know what the cause of this is?” 

“Yes, but it’s just something stupid in my blood. I’m a grown up now for real and it’s making me hate it.”

“Grown up?” 

“Yeah. It’s a sex thing. I don’t know if you want to hear about it, Caduceus.” 

“Oh. Well I can’t say I have much experience in that but I can listen if you want to talk about it.” 

“Well Cayleb is the one who told me and then I felt so dumb because mama told me about it when I was little. I didn’t know it would happen here or anything. It’s sort of random you know. The only thing that I know that makes it go away is sex but I don’t know if it has to be the whole thing or just like sex stuff. I think I can do the sex stuff. Mama is pretty good at it and I saw a lot of stuff when I was little that I probably wasn’t supposed to. Mostly just a lot of dicks but you know that already. But I had this really really stupid idea to help it and anyway it didn’t work so now I’m hurting again.”

“So if sex is the answer I can see why that would be difficult to come by. Is there anything else?”

“I mean. I think I can wait it out but it really hurts. I’m really tired of being in pain all the time right now.”

“Have you tried...some self love?”

“Have I masturbated? Yeah. I already tried. It helped for like a few hours then it hurt worse.”

“So what was your idea?”

“Well. I-- Nevermind. They said no so it doesn’t matter anyway.”

“You asked someone to help you? It wasn’t Fjord was it?” 

“No. Not Fjord. He definitely wouldn’t help me. No I asked Beau because she’s my best friend and I know she likes girls so it’s not like I would be a boy or anything and Cayleb because he’s a really nice person and he calls me nice names and I think he likes girls too. It’s not like I would ask them to marry me or anything but they sort of ran away after I asked so it’s fine.” Jester felt her eyes burn and she blinked the feeling away along with the tightness in her chest. 

She felt a hand on her shoulder and a soft, long face in front of her. “It’s not stupid to want the people you love close to you. Regardless. I’ll make you some more tea in the meantime. I hope you start to feel better.” He left and did bring the tea back to her for her to sip on but the flavor didn’t hit her tongue the way she wanted. 

The pain worsened as they day and night went on though her friends came in to visit her and she even managed to get out for a walk with Yasha and found several more flowers for her book. Yasha’s quiet presence made her feel a little better. 

That night Jester listened as Beau crept in really really quietly and crawled into bed without talking to her. The hot prick of tears pressed in again. Beau didn’t even want to wish her goodnight or talk or anything. She hadn’t even seen her since the failed proposition. A sharp whine poured from her mouth as a cramp shot through her and she bit her lip to stifle it. There would certainly be a bruise later. “Jess. Are you okay?” 

“Fine. Thanks.” Jester’s reply came clipped as she tried to go back to sleep. 

“Okay.” 

The next morning and Yasha, Nott, Fjord, Caduceus, Beau, and Caleb sat around a table and Jesters moans and cries of pain filtered through the wood of the room to be heard by those of higher perception. “Do you think she’s going to be okay?” Nott looked back in the direction of the room worriedly. 

“It will pass soon and she will be back to normal.” Guilt. That’s all Caleb could think about. She was in pain. She asked for help and he was a coward who told her no and now she was in there in agony. Sweet Jester who brought a smile to his lips more often than he let her know about. 

Beau also felt the burn of guilt a different way. Her stomach twisted in knots as the food in her mouth turned to ash. Caduceus kept throwing this really odd look her and Caleb’s way. Maybe he knew about everything or maybe he was just full of shit. Who knows. 

Later on Beau paced outside talking quietly to herself. “Why not? What would be so bad about it? Just a friend eating out another friend because it would help her get over this thing. It would help her. Not about feelings or anything. Just a service. I can do that. She’s my friend. Why would I let her suffer because I’m being weird about it. It’s not like we’re in love or anything. I’ve had sex as a transaction before. It sucks a little bit I guess but I wouldn’t do that to her.”

Caleb also, while looking at his spell books had a similar conversation with his inner self. 

By the end they had both convinced themselves that it would be fine.

“I’m going to help her.” The echoed to one another as soon as Beau stepped into his room. 

“No. I already decided. Anyway how long has it been since you’ve had sex. Eaten out a good cunt, huh? Longer than me I bet. And when’s the last time you washed your junk? Or any part of your body?”

“The rain keeps one washed off enough. And i don’t keep my ‘junk’ as you call it filthy. It breeds infection though I think we could both use a bath.”

“True.”

&*&*&*&

Caleb opened the door with Beau flanking him. They had no idea how all this would work but from the thick sounds of anguish had Beau darting past him. “Hey, Jess. Can you hear me? Caleb and I are here. We want to help you. Jess.” Beau reached a hand out and touched the bare flesh of her arm. 

It was then that Caleb noticed her lack of clothing, or lack of substantial clothing under the sheets and blushed at the expanse of dark blue flesh in the dim light of the room. 

Purple eyes blinked open and glazed over as they tried to focus on Beau with another moan of pain. Dried tracks where tears spilled over painted her face with salt mixed with freckles. “Hurts.” 

“I know, Jess. I know. You have to tell me if you still want me to help. Caleb is here too.” 

“Ja, Blueberry. I don’t want to see you in pain any more.” He stepped up to her as well and touched just below Beau’s hand. 

“Please make it stop.” She begged and Beau nodded before she shucked off her robe to leave her shirt and pants. A flash of guilt as her mouth descended to kiss the line of her jaw. This wasn’t romance. There would be no deep kisses here. Jester let out a breathy whine and hands came up to clutch at Beau’s arms. 

With efficiency she trailed down Jester’s flushed blue skin down her body as she pulled the sheet away. A thin shirt and underwear were the only barriers to skin on skin. Beau contemplated the best way to do things and in the end she trailed calloused fingers up the skin of her calves and her soft thighs before she pulled the underwear down and off as Jester shifted on the bed. 

Dark blue curls greeted her with glistening moisture and she felt nervous again. Dark blue eyes darted back to find Caleb wide eyed and tense at the sight ahead of him. “Caleb. Get over here. I don’t want the whole tavern and city block to know what’s going on. I have a feeling she’s going to be loud.”

“Ja. Wha--what do you need from me?” 

“Get up by her head and cover her mouth. It wouldn’t hurt to hold her still. Maybe touch her skin a little. Help.” Beau watched her empire sibling shift and stilt towards them as he shed his heavy robes and book at his side until he had on a shirt and his pants. Already the sight of so much heady flesh and breathy noises had him hardening but he ignored it and managed to climb onto the bed to lean his back against the wall with Jester just under him. He crossed his legs and with some help from Beau, who stroked at her exposed flesh to keep her distracted and relatively calm, pulled Jester’s head into the cradle of his lap and covered her mouth with a hand while he pulled her hands to clasp at his shirt while he tried to keep her upper half somewhat still.

Beau knelt on the bed and spread apart Jester’s thighs with a shaky breath. Her heartbeat felt so hard against her ribs while she nervously bent down. The scent from her was heady and Beau tried to not think about how pretty of a cunt she had. Well proportioned lips both inner and outer and where she usually noticed bright pink flesh there was a darker blue-purple flushed with blood and wet with arousal. Beau flexed her arms to pin her down with her legs parted though not as far as she could and bent down to kiss one thigh then the other. Jester half arched up with a muffled moan against Caleb’s hand. The moan shifted into a scream as Beau delved into her fully with tongue extended to lap at her as she lifted and struggled with head back and several sharp moans spilled from her throat. Beau had some trouble keeping her still but kept lapping at her tender, hot flesh. Wetness gushed from where she worked and Beau moaned a little into her as her own cunt spasmed at how responsive Jester was to her. How her body undulated freely without any inhibitions. She was a sexy little thing. A glance up to Caleb and Beau knew he was enraptured with his eyes scarcely leaving Jester’s form. Absently she noted a circular pressure around her arm but didn’t bother to look. 

Beau tested a few speeds and pressure, patterns and pauses until she found what made the thighs in hand tremble and abdomen clench while Jester moaned into Caleb’s hand. 

Soft and smooth was the winner as Beau laved the end of her tongue around Jester’s clit. The nub peeked out in her ecstasy and Beau smiled as Jester moved in short, sharp bursts riding Beau’s mouth. The noises she made increased in pitch muffled still by Caleb’s hand and with a gentle pull and suck of the little nub she did this full body tremble, still riding Beau’s tongue as Beau felt the shudders from her cunt as she gushed onto the bed. 

Caleb was dreaming. The best dream as he held Jester’s writhing body in his hands. Her head rubbed back on his lap but not enough to make a difference. The horns dug into his thigh a little uncomfortably but did not open wounds. His chest rose and fell with deep, rapid breaths and his hand spanned her collarbone while she vibrated his hand with her cries. Unbidden his hand dropped lower while he watched Beau lap at the curls between Jester’s thighs and he had to be a fool to not think it was hot. One of her breasts, free from constriction felt soft under his grasp while he massaged it with a gentle touch until her nipple pebbled under his palm almost begging for his touch. He obliged. How could he not as his fingertips rolled it and she arched up into his touch she stared at him. He watched the way her body movements changed. How her writing flipped into short, sharp hip motions until she shuddered and arched up into his hand and mouth while she clawed at his shirt and the longest, deepest moan thundered through him. 

He looked down at Beau and she stared back with heat in her gaze but instead of pulling back she doubled down suckling with wet noises while Jester’s hands tightened in his shirt and he could feel the tips of her fangs in his hand. Jester hauled in deep breaths and Caleb worried she wasn’t getting enough air. He pulled his hand back as a loud cry poured from Jester. In a knee jerk reaction he put his hand back over her mouth but two of his fingers pressed into the wet cavern. She instantly tried to latch onto the digits and pull them deeper with little noises. 

And if that didn’t go right to his cock he would be damned but he would be damned if he pulled them out. Her little mouth and slightly forked tongue wrapped around and pulled like a pacifier while Beau drove her onto another climax. 

Beauregard’s hand twitched on Jester’s thigh and dug in. She needed some relief if this kept up but it would be harder just to keep this a friend thing if Beauregard fingered herself while she ate Jester out. But after this she definitely had to do something because the insistent throb between her own legs was getting a little distracting. Smooth strokes of her tongue, circles, up and down while she drank down the sweet musk of Jester. Her second orgasm didn’t take long at all while she undulated and ground down while she sucked on Caleb's fingers. 

By the time the third rolled around Beau’s jaw felt sore and her tongue doubly so but she didn’t want to stop. If she stopped things would go back to normal. There would never be anything like this again. 

“Beauregard.” Caleb’s voice strained. 

She shot him a look as she kept going. 

“Would you like to trade? I don’t think Jester has what she needs yet but you need a rest. Would you like that, Liebling?” His hand once on her breast stroked her cheek and Jester looked down at Beau with a look of longing lust and nodded. 

“Good girl, Blueberry. I can’t wait to taste you.” His accent rolled along both the women’s spines in the best way and Beau had to do a bit of a double take. This was a different Caleb than she was used to seeing. 

Jester gave a moan and Beau felt her muscles flutter on her tongue in response. She pulled back to wipe her face as Caleb extracted her from his lap and his fingers from her mouth. Before she could rise up to the head he bent down and whispered something into her ear and Jester turned to him with a dazed nod while he skirted around the bed. 

“Hi Beau.” Jester smiled and Beau smiled back.

“Hi Jess.” Beauregard carded her fingers through Jester’s hair fondly. 

“That was good. Really good.”

“I’m glad.”

“I could try to make you feel good.” 

Beau’s cunt clenched at the offer and Jester watched her eyes flash with want. “You don’t have to.” 

“Come here. I want you.” Jester grabbed at Beau’s hips as she knelt on the bed. 

Beau pulled back and shuffled out of her pants but kept her underclothes on as she nervously settled her knees on either side of Jester’s head. With Caleb there she decided to keep things mostly covered. There was only so much she and her empire sibling could share right now. 

Caleb stared at the sopped mess between Jester’s open thighs and bent down to rub his short beard along the smooth flesh there. “What a pretty cunt you have, Leibling.” He brought a hand down to adjust his hardened flesh before he spanned her thighs again. 

Beau stared down at bright eyes and the way her darker skin contrasted prettily against Jester’s as the Tiefling gazed up at Beau with affection while she pushed up on her backside to bring her further forward. “I’ve never done this before. Tell me if i mess it up.” Jester’s word ended in a gasp as Beau felt her lower body arch up. 

“So wet and hot, aren’t you? Ziemlich.” He pressed the side of a finger just on the edge of her clit and rubbed gently on the side of the nub. “Such a good girl, aren’t you Jester?” 

Jester whined and used deft fingers to push aside Beau’s underthings before she pulled her down and dove in. Beau’s hands pressed on the wall as a shock of sensation shot up her spine. She bit back a gasp as Jester’s tongue...forked tongue pressed with enthusiasm into the pink, damp flesh at her mouth. 

Caleb watched the exchange with a dark grin. “Ich habe ewig darauf gewartet, dass du so bist, Liebling,” He kissed her thigh as his husky Zemnian vibrated into the space there. He continued his little motions along her clit before he added a second finger to the other side and watched Jester’s hips ride his hand while she had Beau on her face. Beau who had trouble now with slow, deep breaths while she rocked gently on the tongue which quickly found the places that made her spasm and tighten her thighs around the blue head beneath her. Jester’s moans were absorbed into Beau’s body while she tightened her grip and cried out as another orgasm overtook her to send her vision white while lightning danced along her skin. She suckled hard at Beau and she let out a quiet groan while she rested her head against the wall. Shit. 

Caleb grinned, “So responsive, aren’t you? Good girl to come for me.” Jester moaned again. 

Beau was beginning to realize the shy, awkward Caleb outside here was not the one in control now. Caleb was a hot kind of dark here, dominant and really chatty. Jester seemed to enjoy his praise and so Beau breathed out, “There. Jester, so good. You are so good.” Jester redoubled her efforts even as Caleb’s hot breath danced on her flesh and finally his mouth latched on with very little warm up as he set a fast past while Jester shook and tried to close her legs on the onslaught but fed and suckled on Beau’s clit with her forked tongue working the monk’s nub with unerring precision. She sucked in short breaths as her belly started to spasm and with a quiet groan she rocked into Jester’s mouth as a feeling coiled in her belly taut with the strain and burst across her form as it released in waves to pull her under. Caleb grinned and as he feasted on the sweet nectar that was Jester the pad of his finger pressed into her as she felt the aftershocks begin to build, the fast tremble pulsing through her limbs as he drove her forward into the chasm that she knew well by now as she was set alight as her walls clamped down on his hand while she continued to guide Beau through the hardest, longest orgasm the monk thinks she had in at least months. Jester refused to stop as she sucked and screamed and Beau tightened longer around her with a wave of juices as she curled inward with an almost pained sound of pleasure with her hips jerking forward into Jester’s mouth. A silent scream trapped in her throat. 

The wave of euphoria crashed through them over and over again until Beau had to wrench herself back and away to thud bonelessly against the wall. Jester’s hoarse cries faded away as Caleb slowed and finally stopped. All three were breathing as if they had run miles without stopping, hearts thundering through pulses wrought with pleasure. Jester’s thighs and abs still trembled and convulsed with the aftershocks, bed beneath her soaked though with a mixture of saliva and slick as Caleb wiped his chin off in the covers. He chanced a glance up to see the unfocused slack jaw of Jester while her breasts rose and fell and the sheen of Beau’s release coating her mouth and chin. He wanted to kiss her but knew that would be too far for what this was supposed to be. Really they had gone too far regardless but Caleb knew a line must be drawn. His cock felt as if it were on fire, about to burst forth and he thought about taking it in hand now but Jester’s bright eyes focused on him and her tongue peeked out to lick at her bottom lip hungrily. “Caleb. I want--.” She reached a blue hand toward him and he rose at her will to climb over her body as a predator to take his prey. “My mouth.” She panted out. “Help.” 

He nodded both his heads but did not climb over her as Beau did. In fact, Beau had moved to lie down near the bottom of the bed in an exhausted heap while she watched the two of them. “Watch for the teeth.” The monk offered in a breathless huff. 

“Ja.” He pulled and picked up the tangle of sedate limbs that was Jester Lavorre and sat down on the bed against the wall. He instead flipped her onto her belly so her head rested on his thigh so close to the throb of his new heartbeat he could feel the heat of her skin. “Do you still hurt, Liebling?” 

Jester nodded sluggishly. “Little. But muscles hurt.” 

“You’ve come a lot, haven’t you? So very good to us. I think you need a little more.” 

“Hmmmm.” She smiled and Caleb maneuvered enough to release his hardened shaft from it’s confines with a sharp exhale as the air caressed it. “It’s nice.” She smiled and lifted her mussed head with a sleep smile to lap at the head with her tongue. The pace was leisurely and not at all what he was used to as she lapped at the flesh as if it were one of her sweets and finally managed to bring her mouth around. The sharp presence of her fangs flirted dangerously with the fragile flesh but that was half the fun. Though his body felt too hot under his clothes he tried to take deep breaths as his hands fisted the bed next to him. Sheets crinkled softly while he panted as she hollowed out her cheeks to bring him closer to the brink. The tension coiled in his groin and pooled near the base of his spine as he rocked gently into the cavern of her warm, wet mouth. He didn’t dare look down at her. Didn’t dare watch her take him in but he did notice Beau pull and roll her body across the back of Jester’s legs to stroke up the backs of her thighs and lightly slap her backside. The fleshy muscle jiggled with the impact and Beau and Caleb shared a small grin as Jester huffed out an indignant noise. Beau slid her fingers down the crease where thigh met leg then down into the wet warm mess that was Jester’s cunt. This angle allowed her to stroke lightly while Jester started to make noise muffled by her current mouthful. The Tiefling rose up onto her knees and rolled her hips greedily though she popped off of Caleb with an audible noise to turn back. “I don’t think I can.” 

Caleb caressed her cheek and chin with affection while he turned her back to her task, “You can. One more. Ja? Like a good girl.” 

Jester swallow him down with a dubious nod and hummed as Beau stroked her exhausted clit with featherlight strokes. Overstimulation wouldn’t just fade away it had to be coaxed from her body and Beau set to work while Jester continued to fellate Caleb as best as she could remember from her books and the way some of the other girls would brag about when she was younger. It seemed to be working from the deep rumbles and the way he fidgeted though her throat rumbled with the beginnings of blooming from where she was being touched as well. Caleb could hold out. He had a lot of control over his body from the years of torture both physical and mental and he exercised it now in an entirely different playing field. 

The monk’s jaw ached and she decided against flipping onto her back to lap at her from below. Instead Beau swiped between her own thighs to get some of her release then used a single finger to breach her inner walls and stroke until she found the spot where Jester squealed and clamped her thighs closer together. “There we go. Come on, Jessie. One more.” Just so that Beau could have something of her to linger when they parted. She still kept up with the gentle pressure as her finger, just one, then another dipped and pressed to that spot within. It took a bit of dexterity to add some pressure to her clit as well but Jester moaned filthily while she sloppily sucked and Caleb lifted on hand to stroke along her head, hair and horns. He was close. Too close. Luckily so was Jester as she clamped down around Beau’s fingers a final time and pulled almost a little too hard on his cock with her throat and he rolled his hips as he came in spurts to the back of her throat. Jester swallowed though she really didn’t have another option. It tasted salty and bitter but luckily didn’t linger as she continued to moan and press back and forth until she felt hands at her shoulders and her mouth empty of him. It was a comforting weight and she wouldn’t mind doing it again. Doing what she had done with Beau either. Sweat coated her body in a fine sheen after the break of fever and she felt more relaxed than she had in a week. The pain in her belly, cramping and pulling also dissipated into nothing more than a memory. 

When they made motions to move away she stretched out with a whimper. “Stay.” 

Neither could deny her plea as Beau stretched out after putting her clothes back in order and Jester’s too in front of her face to face. Caleb, also dressed more appropriately, climbed with his back to the wall and his body in a cradle to press his nose into the softness of her short hair and breath in the flowery, warm scent of Jester Lavorre. It wasn’t comfortable in the least bit but they all felt strangely drained as if whatever affected Jester had sapped their energy as well. It was a good thing that Beau remembered to lock the door though as they napped a certain goblin woman opened the door quietly to peek in and found the three wrapped up in each other. Nott nodded and let them be. There was an unmistable odor of musk and sex though she didn’t mention that when she reported back to the rest of them. Jester was sleeping comfortably and seemed to be doing better and that was all that mattered in the end.

The two children of the empire woke and crept away from the bed at different times. Caleb with stilted gait and heavy heart back to the room he shared with Nott, who looked long and hard at him but said nothing. Beau with a longing glance and whispered caress back to her own bed. 

It was the next morning that Jester threw open the door to her room and skipped out to join the rest with her usual chatter and bright disposition as she hugged the rest of her friends and told them she felt much better. The thing Caleb tried fixed her. It was a magical thing and Jester didn’t really know much about it but now she was ready to go again. The only mention of their time together was a long look in both their directions with unfathomable warmth and adoration when they started up again. Perhaps something would come of it in time but for now they were off to help Nott’s family and everything would be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be 3-4k words max of just PWP. Somehow I ended up with 7k character and plot building. I hope I did a good job with all the characters. It's my first foray into both Critical Role fanfiction and a threesome. I'm strangely proud of it. I also don't usually ship F/F but somehow I love Lavoregard. Also haven't written F/F before. I might do some more work but this took days and I'm crazy happy about it. Widowlavoregard is my tea. 
> 
> Please let me know if I did well! It might fuel my muse to write more.


End file.
